Naruto Love story: Shikamaru's Love story
by samanthasaur
Summary: Shikamaru's assigned on a mission. On his way home to the leaf village, he encounters Athena Tsubasa with a Mortal Angel Kekkei Genkai. She is from the feather village and the sole survivor when her village was attacked by men from the mist village. Follow and witness how their love and friendship grow. note: please feel free to leave feedbacks and share this story to others too:)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Encountering an Angel**_

(Shikamaru's POV)

Lady Tsunade assigned me on a mission. I have to escort a man from the rain village. This is such a drag and I am too lazy to even do this, but a man's gotta do what he's told and besides, this is my job anyways. Put me into use. As we were walking, the man kept asking me so many questions. He was probably around his sixties. He's pretty old so I had to carry him from time to time.

"Young man," he called out to me. "Do you have someone special? Maybe a girlfriend?" Here we go with the questions again. Such a drag. "No, sir." I can feel a huge amount of questions going to be coming right at me again. "Why not? You're a fine young man. I'm sure there must be a lot of ladies trying to win you over," he said. Ugh. More questions. "I'm not really interested in having a girlfriend right now. They're a pain in the neck," I reasoned. "Don't worry son. You'll find a great girl later on in your life. Someone who'll take care of you and protect you even with her life," he reassured." His words sunk in deep. Now I'm wondering if I'm ever gonna meet the type of girl I've always wanted to be with. So I asked, "So how do you know if she's the one?" I don't really have a romance interest but since I'm all bored here and nothing to do, I might as well ask. I don't know if I'm gonna need his answer one day. "You'll know if she's the one. She will take care of you when you're in need. She will give you happiness but also troubles. She will love you for who you are even if you have a bad side. She will protect you like how you would protect her, and she will sacrifice her life just like you would sacrifice yours in order to save her," he paused and gave out a huge sigh. I looked at him and his gaze looked like he was reminiscing. He sighed again. "If you feel love, pain, happiness, loneliness, and you cry because of her, then you'll know that you love her and won't be able to let her go," he added. "If she makes you happy and you're happy with her, then she's the one. If you ever meet that kind of girl, take care of her and hold on to her because you might never find a girl that's going to love you for you."

We finally arrived at the village. I said my farewell to the old man. I walked back to the same route that we took, going back to the leaf village. It's about two or three days of travelling for an average person. It's already getting dark. I need to rest and sleep too so I have enough energy to travel again tomorrow. Time to camp here in the forest. I don't wanna waste money to stay at an inn.

I took out and prepared my sleeping bag and jump on a tree's branch. I need to make sure there's no danger in this forest before I sleep. I ate before I slept. I bought some ready-to-eat foods from the store before leaving the village. The cake I bought was pretty good. Not too sweet.

I hopped on to my sleeping bag. I can't sleep, and I kept thinking about what the old man told me. I don't really know what love is since I've never fell in love yet. I've always viewed women as a pain in the neck. Besides, they're always nagging their partner. What a drag. I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard a girl screaming like she was being tortured. I quickly got up and tried looking for the voice or whatever's going on. I hate getting to other's business but it sounded like this person would need my help. She sounded so fragile and in so much pain. I hate it when girls get hurt.

I kept roaming around the forest jumping on branches and twigs just to see what the hell is going on. I heard another scream. I was getting closer to it. I have to think of a strategy just in case. I have to hide near the bushes and trees to see what's going on.

I hid behind this big tree. There are three men and look like they're from the mist village is fighting this girl. She appears to be from a different village. Her headband showed an image of a feather and small droplets of water below it. I've never seen this sign before. Is she a friend or a foe of our village?

The tallest guy from the mist village with a sword punch the girl in the gut, while the two other guys held her hands on each sides. Witnessing this kind of cruelty made my stomach dropped. I was in disbelief and I hate seeing these scenes. I wanted to jump in and save her but I still can't think of a strategy.

I've finally found a good spot. I went behind the bushes close to the men who were hurting her. There I saw a beautiful girl in a blue dress. She was wounded and her mouth was bleeding. She looked like she was beat up pretty bad. The three men just looked so perverted and one of the men kicked and slammed her on the bottom of the tree. Her long, black hair in pigtails and her long bangs covered her face. She looked like she was done. The other guys grabbed her and made her stand up. Her knees were shaking and she looked lifeless. The two men grabbed her arms so she can stand up. The tallest guy standing in front of her took out his sword and cut one of the straps of her top. This time I need to step in. I don't care if I haven't come up with a strategy but I can no longer want to watch this unpleasant scene. This asshole is going to rape this girl.

I kicked the guy with the sword to the side and paralyzed the other two with my shadow possession jutsu. I threw them somewhere far so we have enough time to get out. I carried the girl and went back to my camping place. She was beat up really bad and unconscious. She had cuts all over her body. Just looking at her made me feel so bad for her. I wonder if she was running away from these guys the whole time? What happened to her? And who is this girl? She's very pale and her temperature dropped. I put her inside my sleeping back to keep her warm. I took out the healing balm that Lady Tsunade gave me and applied it on her wounds. I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to just be a look out just in case those guys come back.

I hear birds chirping. It's already morning. Crap! I fell asleep. I looked at the sleeping bag and the girl isn't there. I heard something from behind the bushes so I decided to be on guard just in case it's an enemy. The person finally came out and it was the girl carrying my bag in her back. "Good morning," she greeted me with a smile. "I decided to go look for something to eat since you were still sleeping. I also have water for you," she added. I stared at her innocent face. She looks so pure. I finally snapped out of it. "Thanks a lot and good morning to you too," I replied. "I should be thanking you. Thank you so much for saving me and nursing me back to good health," she said. Her wounds didn't look too bad anymore. "It's no problem. Glad I could help." She smiled at me. She took out an apple and throw it at me. "Let's eat!" She looked like a cheerful person. She was probably waiting for me to ask her about herself but I won't right now. I took out the other food I bought from the leaf village store and gave her some. After eating, she stood up and put my sleeping bag away.

She sat on a tree's branch, looking away from me. Her gaze was somewhere far away. Her eyes filled with loneliness. I jumped into a tree next to hers and sat on one of the branches.

Shikamaru: "So…Where are you from?"

The girl finally snapped out of it.

Girl: "I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

I stared at her apologetic face, looking away.

Shikamaru: "It's okay. Just talk to me when you're ready to open up. I'm not forcing you to."

Girl: "Thank you."

Shikamaru: "By the way, I'm Shikamaru. What's your name?"

Girl: My name is Athena. Tena for short.

Shikamaru: That's a beautiful name, Athena.

Athena: "Thanks. I think it's time for me to go. Thank you again."

Athena jumped out of the tree, walking away from me. I grabbed her hand.

Shikamaru: "Do you have somewhere to go?" I asked with concern.

Athena: "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Her hands slipping away from me.

Shikamaru: "Look if you don't have any place to go to, you can always stay at my village for a while. Those men might come back looking for you."

Athena: "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

I was getting pissed so I had to do something. I knocked her out by pressing a sensitive part between her neck and shoulder. That should do it.

I packed all the things that needed to be packed up. Have to get out of here soon since those men might come back. I carried Athena on my arms while traveling. She wasn't even heavy. She's probably just around seventy-five pounds. She has the ideal body image Ino and other girls would hope to have, but she's a bit short, which makes her look even younger.

I decided to stop at another village to get some food. After I bought food for us, I decided to head to the forest and look for a new place to sleep. Even though she's very light, carrying her was very tiring. She's been out for almost the whole day and it's already near twilight. I'm really getting tired. I took out my sleeping bag and slipped in. I tied Athena to a tree so she won't get away next time especially since she's still in danger. I don't wanna be too rough on her but I don't have much choice right now. If I wanna keep her safe, then I have to do this. I closed my eyes, feeling very exhausted. I finally fell in a deep sleep.

A drop of water fell on my forehead, waking me up. It's starting to rain. I turned my head into the tree where I tied Athena. She was staring at me, smiling. "Had a good sleep?" I replied with a yes. "It's pretty smart of you tying me to a tree. That's pretty reasonable," she stated. I gave her a smirk as a response while shaking my head. I've finally untied her since it was starting to rain a lot harder. It turned very dark since the bonfire was out. We climbed one of the trees and sat there, conversing and talking about random things for hours. She was finally starting to open up to me.

Suddenly, there were movements around the bushes. Then three men appeared in front of us. Same men who were after Athena. This is bad. I haven't regain much energy to perform my shadow possession jutsu. I'm still too tired and weak. This is such a drag! If only I had enough chakra.

We both got down from the tree and tried using our fists to fight. We're both weak and don't have enough energy.

The men hit me and Athena over and over and I was trying to block them from hitting Athena. I don't know how long am I going to be able to keep this up but I can barely open my eyes and starting to fall unconscious. Then I saw Athena getting up slowly.

Athena: "That is it! You're after me so come fight me instead!" she yelled with extreme frustration and anger.

This is my first time seeing her angry. She stood right in front of me, blocking the guys from the mist village to stop attacking me. Next thing I saw were hand signs. "Sharp needles jutsu," she chanted. The three guys dropped to the ground, bleeding cus of the needles that penetrated their body. I looked back at her. She was panting and looks like she used a lot of chakra to attack the three guys. She took my arm and put it around her shoulders, helping me get up to escape from these guys. Before we could go further from these guys, the tallest man with the sword who beat up Athena earlier threw a kunai at her leg, wounding her. We both fell and we don't have enough chakra to perform a jutsu. We couldn't even get up. The guy who hit her with the kunai stood up, taking out the remaining needles that he hadn't took out. The guy grabbed Athena's clothing and slammed her on the tree across from where I was. I couldn't do much. I tried standing up but I couldn't. I can barely move my body with these broken ribs. The guy took out another kunai and stabbed Athena on the abdomen. All I could hear was that she was screaming in pain. I saw tears in her eyes and blood on the side of her lips. I tried using my shadow possession jutsu but I don't have enough chakra and energy. The guy took out the kunai on Athena's abdomen and said, "I should've killed you earlier just like what we did to your clan and village men." Hearing this shocked me. Who are these people and what the hell happened? Why are they after her? The guy turned around and looked at me. "Since I've been having a hard time killing you, how about I kill your friend here right in front of you," he threatened. I froze and couldn't think of anything. Shurikens were being thrown at me. Next thing I saw is a flash of bright light and heard fluttering of wings. I could see Athena kneeling right in front of me, but something seemed different. I could see wings coming out from her back. She covered me with the wings to protect me. Wings. Who is she? I looked up at her face with disbelief. I could see tears coming out from her eyes. "I'm so sorry I've caused you so much trouble," she whispered with pain and tears rolling down her cheeks. "Protection seal," she yelled. A barrier appeared in front of us. "I've created a barrier for us. I can't keep it for too long but I should have enough time to heal you," she said. So she knows medical ninjutsu. What else can she do? She lifted her hands and light appeared. "You're all done. I've also restored the energy and chakra you have lost." I opened my mouth and couldn't believe it. I felt strong once again. "Now, take this opportunity and leave Shikamaru," she demanded. "I'm not going to leave you here Athena," I insisted. The protection seal was fading and the guy kept on punching and stabbing it with the kunai. "Hurry! I can't hold on to this any longer. You must go now." We both stood up. I can't just leave her here. She had already done so much for me. The guy breaks through the barrier with the kunai. Athena turned her head and pushed me away from her. She coughed up blood and dropped down to the ground. The guy stabbed her on the back. At this rate, she's done. "Silly girl! You would save this person instead of running away and saving yourself?" The guy laughed. Athena is still kneeling on the ground and she's losing more blood. I froze here on my spot. I looked at her while she tries to stand back up. Her legs were trembling. She finally reached her limits. "That's it! You leave me no choice. I would never wanna do this but this my last resort," she threatened. She turned her head and told me to run now. "Scream of death," she chanted. The guy dropped dead to the ground. "Thank you for everything Shikamaru," she smiled. She looked pale. Her eyes were slowly closing. Second, her legs gave up but I was able to catch her. The wings slowly went back to her body. "Athena, stay with me," I begged. I called out her name so many times but there's no response. I checked her pulse but it was very weak. I walked to the guys who are after Athena. The man who attacked us with the kunai's dead. The other two had pulse. I felt a presence of others around the bushes so I stand on guard. Naruto came out from the bushes with Neji and Chouji. They just stared at me. "Hey you guys. Tie those two guys there because I'm going to talk to them later," I commanded. "What happened?" Naruto said. "I'll tell you later now go tie them up!" I exclaimed. Naruto and Neji tied the two guys that are unconscious. "Okay now that we're done, let's hurry up and go to Lady Tsunade," I said. "I'll explain everything later."

We finally got to the leaf village, and I handed Athena to Lady Tsunade in the hospital to heal her. I stayed outside the waiting room waiting for the fifth hokage to come out. After a few minutes she finally came out.

Shikamaru: "How is she Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade: "She's in a coma right now and a very critical condition. She could die."

Shikamaru: "No! Don't say that! Just do whatever you can to save her!"

She looked at me and nodded. Reassured me to not lose hope.

Tsunade: "Who is she Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru: "I found her in the forest and she was being attacked by three men from the mist village. Her name's Athena."

Tsunade: "We have a lot to discuss later, but first I need to go make sure she'll be fine. I'm going to need to heal her broken bones and ribs and replace the blood she lost. I'll see you later Shikamaru."

I left the hospital for a while and head to Naruto, Neji, and Chouji who are holding the two men. I grabbed the first guy on the collar and demanded him to speak up.

Shikamaru: "Speak up and tell me what did you do to that girl and her family! You better tell me and maybe I would still spare your lives."

I was getting so angry. I just wanted to punch them so many times.

1st guy: "We were ordered to kill her whole family and clan, but the boss wanted the girl alive so we can use her as a weapon in our village. We were also ordered to kill every single person in her village. After that, we burnt down the whole place."

2nd guy: She kept running away from us and the guy that you killed just had enough. He attempted raping her even when we first caught her."

I clenched my fist and trembled in disgust, anger, and hate. How could you do that to this girl? I finally let them go and told Naruto and Neji to send them to prison.

I went back to the hospital. Looks like Lady Tsunade hasn't came out yet. After another hour, she finally came out and medical corps came out with her, directing Athena to her room. I followed them and Lady Tsunade took me out and talked about her condition.

Lady Tsunade: "She's still in a coma. I don't know when is she going to wake up. She's pretty stable now. She's just unconscious. Who is this girl again and what really happened?"

Shikamaru: "I found her in the forest. Heard a scream when I was sleeping and it was her. Three men from the mist village massacred her whole clan and family and the two men said they even killed all the villagers and burnt down the whole place. She has nowhere else to go. I tried helping her but didn't have enough chakra so she healed me and restored my energy and chakra with her healing powers. She also have wings."

Lady Tsunade: "You said wings?"

Shikamaru: "Yes. Do you know anything about her?"

Lady Tsunade: "I thought it was only just a legend. This is my first time encountering someone from the feather village. Long time ago, elders said there's this one village called the feather where normal people lived, but there was this one clan who had angelic powers. It's almost the same thing as the sharingan of the Uchiha and Byakugan of the Hyuuga clan. They are called mortal angels. They are still humans like us and do not have an eternal life. Their purpose is to protect and guard their village. It's basically a shinobi kind of thing too. They have different kinds of power, but they need to be hidden because if other villages find out, they will use them as their ultimate weapon. This poor child has nowhere to go since they burned down her whole village. You can make her stay here all you want, but I need her to stay under Azuma and Kurenai's hands for now. You're also going to be responsible, Shikamaru. We might need her assistance, just in case our village might get attacked."

Shikamaru: "Yes ma'am." I bowed and thank her. She left and told me to look after her for now. I went inside her room and she's lying there, looking so lifeless.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Athena's Past_**

(Shikamaru's POV)

Two weeks have passed and Athena finally woke up. Within those two weeks, every day I went and visit her at the hospital, taking flowers and fruits with me just in case she wakes up.

She opened up her eyes slowly and found me. She smiled, "Shikamaru." I looked at her and said, "You're finally awake." I told her I'll be back since I have to sign the liability form. I took an outsider and she's treated here that's why I have to fill out these forms. What a drag.

I went back to her room and I saw her standing near the window, looking outside. She opened one of her windows to get some air. She heard me came in and she turned around. Her black hair in pigtails fluttering to my direction as her sky blue eyes locked into mines. I told her to take it easy and helped her back on the bed. It's time to ask her who she really is and what happened.

Shikamaru: "So tell me who you really are and where did you came from. Don't bother lying to me since I already conducted an investigation."

Athena: "Don't worry, I hate lying. I came from the feather village. My whole village was burned down and everyone was killed. I'm the only one who survived. I am a mortal angel."

"My family and I have to live hidden from everyone because if people found out what we are, they could kill us or use us to kill others."

" I didn't have any friends and I was homeschooled. My parents trained me to defend myself and others."

"My mother and father protected me and helped me ran away, but I saw them get killed in front of me. Before they were killed, my parents told me to go to the leaf village and stay there. But I couldn't even find that place especially since I don't know how to read maps."

"Even the innocent villagers were killed because of me. Those men were after me. I was their main target. I couldn't do anything to protect the people I love and the village I grew up in."

Her head bowed down and her eyes filled with tears. She was shaking and her fists were clenched. I can't find anything to say to make her feel a little better. I lifted up her head and wiped her tears with my hands. I couldn't do or say anything. I was…speechless. Even I was shocked to hear this from her. My whole body started shaking. Anger raised through my mind and body. I grabbed and pulled her closer to me, to my chest. I hugged her to comfort her. She kept crying but at least she has someone right now. Someone she can cry on.

She fell asleep after crying so much. All I could do was shake my head. This girl had been through so much. I head to the fifth hokage's place to report what she had told me. She agreed to let her live here. She also handed me a leaf headband for her and to convince her to help us protect this village, and also get her a job.

I already explained everything to Naruto and Neji and if other people asked, they should just inform them.

I head back to Athena's room. She was still sleeping when I peaked in. I went inside and closed the door. She woke up when I came in. "Sorry to bother you Athena," I said scratching my forehead. "It's okay Shikamaru-sama. I really need to be more polite," she smiled. "You don't have to be so polite ya know? Shikamaru's fine." She giggled and said, "Hai hai." I smiled, shaking my head. Now I just have to talk to her about the good news.

Shikamaru: "Athena, I have good news for you. You can stay here as long as you want."

Athena: "That's good to know. Thank you so much Shikamaru." She gave me a hug and a huge grin on her face. "Is there anything I can do in return?"

Shikamaru: "There is one thing, and it's more like a favor we could ask you?"

Athena: "What would that be?" She said, still smiling.

Shikamaru: "Become a shinobi like us and help us protect this village."

Athena: "If it's just that, then why didn't you say so? I would love to protect this village. My parents told me a lot of stories about the leaf village and how the hokages saved and protected it. I couldn't save my village, least I could do is help you guys. Thank you for helping me, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru: "No need to thank me," I smiled. "I got you a little present from the hokage."

She looked at me with her sky blue eyes, quite dumbfounded and confused. I handed her the headband, still looking at me confused.

Shikamaru: "It's yours to keep, our new shinobi."

She finally smiled and said thank you.

"By the way, you're gonna be part of my team and also part of the other team. You're going to be under Azuma and Kurenai-sensei's wing. Don't worry, I'll be here to help guide you," I reassured her. "All I could say is Thank you. You're the very first friend I've ever met." First friend huh? "By the way, how old are you Athena?" Until now I still don't know how old she is. "I'm thirteen. How about you, Shikamaru?"

"I'm also thirteen, but damn you look like a kid since you have a baby face and really short," I joked and we laughed. "Anyways, get better and stop being such a drag so I can finally get you outta here and get you something to eat," I joked once again. "I will get better soon. Don't you worry. Sorry for being such a drag though," she smiled, scratching her forehead, covered with bandages. "It's alright. That's your trademark Athena," I laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: A DATE?_**

(Shikamaru's POV)

A week has passed and within that week, I made sure that Athena was healthy and ready to become a konoha shinobi. We needed more shinobi in our village so her help counts. She also has better medical skills for a thirteen year old, even better than Lady Tsunade. She can train more medical shinobi.

After that week, I finally took out Athena and took her to Ichiraku Ramen, the best Ramen in town. She only asked for a small bowl. "On a diet after you got out from the hospital?" I asked. "No, sir. I won't be able to finish the whole thing that's why. You see, my mom used to make me homemade ramen and I can barely eat everything on my plate," she said while reaching for chopsticks. I looked at the ground and my gaze turned to her feet. She couldn't even reach the ground. I just wanted to laugh so hard. She's such a short kid. We just talked about random things while we're eating but old man Teuchi-sama had to ask questions. This is so troublesome.

Teuchi-sama: "Hey Shikamaru! Is this the lucky girl? Did you finally get a girlfriend?" He laughed as Athena looked at him and then me.

Shikamaru: "Shut up old man! She just got out the hospital so I decided to take her out and bring her to the best place where she could get ramen," I argued blushing. My whole face was getting hot.

Athena: "You're turning red Shikamaru. Are you okay?" She asked with concern while touching my forehead, which made me even more red.

Teuchi-sama: "Yup. You two are on a date. Too obvious. Temari might get jealous," he warned.

Shikamaru: "Noooooooo! We're not on a date!"

Teuchi-sama: "So what do you call this?"

Athena: "Yes sir! We're on a date. Happy?" She joked while both of them laughed.

For crying out loud. This is such a drag. I guess you can call that a date. I'm the man so I gotta pay for this meal. I also invited her out. I took out my wallet, but she stopped me.

Athena: "I got it," she smiled.

Teuchi-sama: "No, no. This is in house. This is my first time seeing Shikamaru on a date. Thank you for giving me this opportunity…" he hesitated while trying to come up with a name.

Athena: "Call me Athena, mister," she smiled.

The old man's daughter, Ayame-san came out.

Ayame-san: "What? Shikamaru's on a date?" She said surprisingly.

Teuchi-sama: Yes! He's on a date with Athena! Don't they make such a lovely couple, Ayame?"

Ayame-san: "Definitely! Be careful though cus Temari-san might get jealous."

Shikamaru: "Temari's not even my type for crying out loud. She's too scary. I would rather be with a soft and matured girl that hates fighting."

Teuchi-sama: "Maybe Athena fits that description!"

I blushed and showed my what-a-drag face. This is such a drag. Time to bounce off here.

The past few weeks, Athena had been training with Azuma and Kurenai-sensei. I've asked if she made any progress and they told me it's beyond that and that she's really strong. I haven't really seen her train since I've been out doing missions.

Everyone in the village has been asking if Athena and I are dating. Even Temari already asked me. I don't know what's her deal but she has been really pissed at me for bringing Athena to this village. Women are so complicated. I just don't get them at times. Maybe I shouldn't get married at all. Having a woman would just be a drag. I'm not even married yet but just look at me right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Nightmares from the Past_**

(Shikamaru's POV)

It's been three months, and I haven't seen Athena at all. She's been busy training with Kurenai and Azuma-sensei in private. Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, and I haven't seen any of her training yet. I've been wanting to go visit her just to see for myself if she's okay. I hope she's doing great, and I hope everyone's welcoming her in this village.

Today, since there's no mission for me right now, I'm going to find Athena. Azuma-sensei said she and Kurenai-sensei will be at the forest, training, but I don't know how long are they going to be there.

I roamed around the forest, still couldn't find Athena nor Kurenai-sensei. I found this place where the light finally comes out, where there weren't any trees but only a green, grassy plain with a waterfall running down the basin. I got out from the forest, my eyes searching for familiar faces. Two females running fast, attacking each other with kunai knives. I finally recognized Kurenai-sensei. The two exchange their battle cries. I turned my gazed to the other girl. Her hair is black and tied on a ponytail, and she's wearing midriffs and shorts, which is a bit revealing. She had bandages on her forehead. I also noticed this armband she's wearing on her right arm that has a blue gem in the middle. The way she attacked Kurenai-sensei was fast, fierce, and focused. When they both landed to the ground on their feet, I heard Kurenai-sensei talked. "Now try the arrows." I saw the girl nod her head. Light came out of her armband as she struck the air, drawing out her weapon. It was a bow and set of arrows on her back. "Now hit some targets," said Kurenai. I moved closer and closer. I don't know this girl, or do I? Something about her is so familiar yet so different. I moved even closer while she hit the targets. She has sky blue eyes just like Athena. Then I finally realized it is her. She was about to shoot the target when I jumped in front of her and surprised her. She accidentally let go of the arrows, so they're directing towards me now. I couldn't move and the arrows are too fast all I could do is cross my arms to block the attack. Next thing I know is that Athena's right in front of me. She stopped the arrows at that short amount of time.

"What the hell are you doing here, Shikamaru?" She asked, furious. This is just the second time I've ever seen her mad. The first time I've ever seen her mad was when I first met her and we were being attacked. "I-I-I-I'm sorry…Athena," I said bowing my head apologetically.

Athena: "It's okay. Why are you here Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru: "I just wanted to check up on you. I haven't seen you in months. Would like to go get something to eat?"

Athena hesitated and looked at Kurenai-sensei. "Go ahead, Athena. You wouldn't want your date to wait for you," she teased. We both smiled and walked together.

Shikamaru: "I didn't recognize you there. New hairstyle and new clothes huh? What's up with all that?"

Athena: "Kurenai-sensei got me new clothes and told me to cut my bangs and put my hair in a pony-tail so it doesn't get on my way. It also helps me a lot when I'm training, and she said I look a little mature with this look."

Shikamaru: "That makes sense, but how do you explain the clothes? Isn't it a little showy?"

Athena: "Kurenai-sensei said I look more grown up and that my old dress was torn. I don't really have anything to wear but this one for now."

Shikamaru: "You're still short. You just look a little mature. You still look gorgeous. Be careful. You might attract girls hating on you and perverted guys.

Athena: "Why is that?"

Shikamaru: "Let's just say a lot of girls would love to have the body that you have, and attract perverts like my sensei from the academy."

I could see her face turning red, so maybe I should say something. Maybe she's thinking I'm some kind of pervert.

Shikamaru: "Sorry, Athena. I think I scared you off there. Don't think I'm a pervert too."

Athena: "It's okay, but hey what can I do now? I'll just wear it. I don't have anything else to wear."

Shikamaru: "Don't worry. I'll beat up any pervert who would put their hands on you."

She laughed and shook her head. We were finally close to Ichiraku Ramen. "Be ready since they might think we're on a date again," she teased. "I know, I know," I smiled. "Should we make it look like a date then?" I asked. "It don't matter," she said. "It's always fun being with you, Shikamaru."

We arrived at Ichiraku Ramen and of course the old man assumed that we were on a date again. We ate our food as soon as it was ready since we were starving. I paid for our meal even if Athena kept insisting that she should pay. I didn't let her. I'm the man and men should pay even if you're not on a date. "So where are we going now?" Athena asked. "I think we should probably head home. It's getting dark and Kurenai-sensei might get worried." Kurenai-sensei took Athena in her care since she's like her little sister and/or daughter. She's been living with sensei for the past three months.

"I don't wanna go home yet," she said. I raised my eyebrow at her, showing confusion. "I wanted to go to the forest with you where me and Kurenai-sensei always train."

"Why did you wanna go back there? Kurenai-sensei probably went home already," I insisted. "I just wanted to hang out with you more, Shikamaru. I don't have enough free time especially since I'm training to take the chuunin exams soon." I forgot about this all along. She's a newbie and going to be taking the chuunin exams just like us. Orochimaru attacked the village during the chuunin exams. It was canceled, so now another date is set. "Alright. If you insist." She finally smiled at me and said, "Yay!" enthusiastically.

While we were walking, I noticed how she's walking a little slower than earlier. Then, she was starting to limp. Her right knee was bandaged. I didn't noticed it because it had this bare or skin toned color. I acted like as if I didn't noticed. She walked faster next to me, but she slows down once again. The next thing I know, she was running to catch up to me. I stopped until she reached where I was standing. She finally caught up to me and I looked at her with concern. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, shifting my gaze at her knee and my tone starting to get serious. "I just didn't want anyone to get too worried. I don't wanna be a bother," she explained. I offered her a piggy back ride, and I told her to take it and she did. "You're never a bother. I'll get even more worried if you don't tell me anything. I wanna take care of you, Athena." She smiled at me and said her thanks. "Better hold on tight!" I warned while we rushed running to the forest where she's training.

We got to the forest, and she got off my back. She walked in the middle of where she's training, limping. She sat on the green grass on the ground and then lay down, staring up at the skies. I joined her and also lay down on the ground with her. I was on her right side. She turned her head and caught me staring at her, but she just smiled.

Athena: "I miss doing this. I'm glad I'm able to do this with you. You see, me and my parents would always camp in our backyard, we'd lie down on the ground, watching the stars."

Shikamaru: "We should do this more often then. If you want, we can even camp out here."

I saw her face glow with a big smile on her face.

Athena: "That would be so nice!"

We watched the stars, and she slowly fell asleep. I carried her in my arms on our way home. I have to admit, watching her sleep is just so peaceful, just like the sky.

We finally got to Kurenai's house. Kurenai-sensei told me to take Athena to her own room. Her room looked so empty. No pictures, no teddy bears, just books. Her bed was nicely fixed when I laid her down. As I continue to scan her room, I saw a first-aid kit. I looked at her injured leg and decided to change her bandages. I took out the bandages. Her knee didn't look too good, and she had wounds all over it. I changed her old bandages and put on a new one. Kurenai-sensei knocked on the door and watched me take care of Athena.

Kurenai: "Shikamaru, I've never seen you cared for someone like this. What is she to you?"

What is she to me? This is such a drag. Why do I have to tell her all these things?

Shikamaru: "She's someone special. I feel like she needs my help and that it's my duty to protect her."

Kurenai: "No need to be worried. She's stronger than what you think. There's a reason why a lot of people have been trying to get a hold of her and her powers. Even Asuma and I haven't seen her complete potential yet, but she's stronger than anyone of us. She has a more powerful power than of a beast just like the nine tail fox. She's a weapon of mass destruction. I want you to be careful of her too."

Shikamaru: "I don't care whatever or whoever she is. I will protect her if I have to. No one's ever hurting her again. I'll promise you that Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai: "Well, if you say so. She must mean a lot to you then."

Shikamaru: "She's a comrade now. I won't let anyone hurt her."

Kurenai walked back inside her room. She told me I could spend the night here as long as I don't lay a finger on Athena. Such a drag. How could she think of me as a pervert anyways? She hangs out with Asuma-sensei way too much. I was finally done changing her bandages. While I was pulling up her covers, I noticed the forehead protector from her village. It's still tied in her upper left arm just like mines. Her new leaf forehead protector was on the small table next to her bed. I went back and sat on the edge of her bed. I watched her sleep then I heard her groan, then tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. I guess she's just having a bad nightmare. "No. Mom! Dad! Don't leave me!" she cried. Then more tears came rolling down her cheeks. Right now she's being restless, while this nightmare continues. She put her hand on her chest, as if she was being stabbed right there. She screamed in pain. Kurenai-sensei rushed into the room while I froze, looking at them. Kurenai-sensei hugged Athena, while she cries in her arms. For the first time, Kurenai-sensei looked like a big sister or even like a mother. "Sorry, Shikamaru. I forgot to tell you about this. She's like this every night." Every night? It must be really hard on Athena. "She saw her parents get killed right in front of her, sensei," I added. "It's a very traumatic experience. We don't know how painful it is for her," she commented.

Athena finally calmed down and went back to sleep. Kurenai-sensei and I looked at each other, feeling pitiful for Athena.

Shikamaru: "So you said this is happening every night right?"

Kurenai: "Yes. Every night. She's tortured in her sleep. All I could do is be there for her and let her cry in my arms. I doubt she feels any sense of security though. The way she screams, it sounds like someone's crushing her heart in agony."

I paused and thought of what to say. I don't know what I can do to help her.

Shikamaru: "I don't know how am I going to help her sensei. All I could do is give her half of my time. Athena mentioned that she wanted to camp where she usually trains. I've offered joining her but only if you let us though, and I promise I won't do anything bad to her."

Kurenai: "Very well then just do whatever you guys wanna do. I trust you Shikamaru. She's under your care now. She might feel some kind of security from you. After all, you're the one who saved her from the people who wanted to capture and kill her. I'll arrive there in the morning for her training."

Shikamaru: "I'll take care of her Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai-sensei left and went back to her room. She reminded me to stay for as long as I like. I stared into Athena's innocent and angelic face. This girl been having nightmares ever since she got here. All I could feel is pity. I promised myself I'll take care of her for as long as I could.

I left sensei's house but left Athena a message saying, "Good morning. I'll see you later. Don't get yourself too worked up."

As I lay down my bed, all I could think about was Athena. She really looked different now. Still short but a little more mature. When I first met her, she was so shy and wouldn't want to open up to me. She was wearing this short sleeve-less kimono dress. Now, she's wearing more revealing clothing, exposing more skin. Even this time it's still a blue color. That's probably her favorite color in the first place. Change is everywhere. I hope she will heal soon. Wounds from her past are torturing her in even when she's sleeping. I'll do whatever it takes to get her mind off those sad moments.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: Camping_**

(Shikamaru's POV)

I woke up in the morning and went to the dining table with my family to eat breakfast. My mom nagging me again asking why I was out so late last night. Then here's my dad telling me what he found out.

Dad: "So I heard that you and Athena were out on a date. How come you never told your parents about this?"

Who the hell told him this? Ugh. This is such a drag. People are just too troublesome!

Me: "It's not a date, dad. I just took her out to get some ramen that's it!"

I was really getting furious. My mother just had to jump in and pissed me off even more.

Mom: "Either way it's seems like a date. Why don't you take her here sometimes and introduce her to us, too?"

Me: "Fine, Fine. I will. Someday."

I had to say that so both of them would shut up.

After eating my breakfast, I went to Lady Tsunade's office to ask if she's giving me a mission and when would it be. As always, she's stressing out and always pissed. She finally calmed down when she saw me. "Do you have any mission for me today, Tsunade-sama?" I asked. "No, but I'll give you a mission three days from now. I need the others to come back so you can go with them," she said. "Anyways, have you heard anything about Athena and her training? I want to send her out on a mission with you," she added. "Her training's been good. According to Asuma and Kurenai-sensei, she's been trying hard. In my point of view, she's improving," I responded. "Okay. Tell her she's going on a mission with you, Neji, and Naruto three days from now, so you better tell her to be ready," she informed. "Yes, ma'am."

I rushed to my house to get all the camping things me and Athena needed for tonight. I went back and forth from my house to the forest since I couldn't carry everything myself. I told my parents that I'll be camping with Athena for a few days, so my mom decided to pack us some food. Then once again told me to introduce Athena to her and dad. It's such a drag but I'll probably will since they know most of my friends too, except for Athena. My mom told me to pick up the food around twilight time so it's still going to be warm. That's usually the time Athena's done with her training. I decided to stop by at Ichiraku Ramen to tell mister to make us ramen for later. When I told him that me and Athena are going camping he told me he's going to give us a three-day supply of ramen for free. Of course I couldn't get away from his "Shikamaru and Athena dating" idea. It's such a drag but he might just be teasing us. I thanked the old man and left to go to the forest.

Athena was still training. This kid can surely go for hours and she doesn't look tired yet compare to Kurenai-sensei. From weapons to ninjutsu, it seems like she's really working hard. I'm sure Lady Tsunade will be surprise of her progress. I set up the camp near the waterfall and took out the woods for later. I got us a really a pretty big tent. It can fit at least four people.

I finally finished setting up everything. I think we have everything we need for three days except for the food. I'm going to be picking them up soon. I sat closer next to where Athena and sensei were training. Right now they're working on her physical strength. Kurenai-sensei tries to block every punch and kick that Athena throws, but Athena's way too fast. I can hardly keep up to see what she's doing.

Sensei finally called it a day. I needed to talk to her alone and later on with Athena. I pulled sensei to the side and told her what Lady Tsunade had told me.

Me: "Sensei, Lady Tsunade told me that she wanted me, Athena, Neji, and Naruto to go on a mission. It's going to be three days from now."

Sensei: "Okay. Well we better wrap up her training soon then. If you want, you can train with us too so you know what to expect from her."

Me: "Yes, that would be very helpful sensei."

Sensei: "Alright. Try to help her out however you can. I'll go pack her things. I'll tell her to wait for me here. I need to get her some crutches for now. I don't want her to overdo it either since she's going to be going on a mission in three days. So try to help her get up and move around. Her leg is getting a lot better though. Asuma gave me some herbs to make her heal faster. I'll be bringing those too."

Me: "Yes, ma'am. I'll do whatever I can to help her out."

Sensei left me and Athena alone. She went to get everything ready for Athena. I sat closer to Athena and told her about the mission.

Me: "So Lady Tsunade said she wants to send you out on a mission with me, Neji, and Naruto. It's going to be three days from now. Are you ready for this?"

Athena: "Yay! I'm finally going to be with you guys. I'm getting bored just training here, but I really hope I'm improving."

Me: "Don't worry about it. We're always here to back you up just in case. I hope everything's working out good for you. You need to stop overdoing it though."

Athena: "I'll be okay. I need to get stronger so I can protect you guys. It's just my sole purpose of my existence now."

Me: "Don't say that. Staying safe and alive is one of the best things you can do for me. You have friends that care about you now."

Athena smiled and I was able to reassure her. Kurenai-sensei came back with Asuma with Athena's things and of course her crutches. I told them I needed to get some food for us so Asuma-sensei accompanied me while Kurenai-sensei and Athena stayed. When we were finally walking away, here comes Asuma-sensei telling me things.

Asuma-sensei: "Hey kid you better calm down and not take things too fast with your girlfriend."

Me: "Not you too! She's not my girlfriend. And no. I won't do anything to her. You think I'm a pervert sensei?"

Sensei: "No. I'm just warning you. She's a good catch though. She's pretty strong."

Me: "I know. I've seen her train with Kurenai-sensei."

Sensei: "I want to warn you too. She's a very strong weapon but we need to make sure she doesn't end up with other villages' hands. It'd be troublesome if that happens."

Me: "I won't let that happen sensei. Neither will Athena. She's a good person. She knows what she wants and she wants to do everything she could do to protect our village."

Sensei: "Whatever you say kid. Just make sure you keep her safe at all times. Anyways, did Kurenai told you about her sleeping habits?"

Me: "Yeah. I've seen it. It's terrible. I pity her. It must be really hard for her."

Sensei: "It really might be. I've seen it myself. Behind her cries and screams, it must have been really been painful for her. Well, it's one of your duties now to protect her. Make sure she's okay."

Me: "I will. Now let's go get our food."

We finally got everything from my mom to the old man from Ichiraku. They told us to come back tomorrow for more food. Honestly, they gave us too much. I don't think we'll be able to finish all the food they gave us.

Asuma and Kurenai-sensei left me and Athena alone at our tent. I'm exhausted. I've been tired carrying this and that the whole day. I moved closer to Athena who's sitting at the bottom of the tree, looking at the sky. "Do you think you're ready for this mission?" I asked. "I think I am," she half-heartedly said. She seems to be scared, but I hope she'll be fine. "Don't worry so much cus we're here for you," I reassured. She nodded and told us that we should get something to eat. I gave her the crutches so she wouldn't overuse her injured leg so much. We ate the ramen first since we didn't want it to get cold. We had few conversations here and there, but I can tell she's worried about something. She kept gazing the sky whenever she's not sure, like she's looking for an answer or sign from up above. We ate everything that was given to us. It was my first time seeing her ate that much. We cleaned up everything and unfolded our sleeping bags. She took out a towel and head to the waterfall. "Shikamaru-kun, can you please turn around? I just wanna go relax my body at the waterfall. I need sometime to think," she asked. "Uh sure," I responded. I turned around and just kept fixing everything. I heard the water splashed. She's finally in the water. I wonder if she's cold or not. I left her alone as she requested, so I decided to light up the bonfire to keep her warm after.

Athena finally got out the water and put on her clothes. Her hair was straight and damp. She looks different when her hair is down. I can't stop staring at her eyes. It really stands out. I went back to staring at the skies and she sat down right next to me. She was quiet, and then she lay back down. I looked through the corner of my eye, and I saw a tear rolled down her cheek then she immediately wiped it. Probably so I won't see it. We were quiet the whole time. She fell asleep, so I carried her and put Athena in her sleeping bag. I changed her bandages and put ointment on her leg. I pulled up her sheets to keep her warm. This kid just keeps pushing herself too hard, even beyond her limits. I'm amazed, yet so worried. I laid down next to her, slipping in my sleeping bag and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night, witnessing a tortured Athena. This scene again huh? She was crying and screaming, calling out her mom and dad. This is so painful to look at. I pulled her up from the bag, hugging her to calm her down. She was touching her chest probably because of the pain, just like before. I don't know what to say to her. She won't stop crying, and she's already having hard time breathing. If this lasts longer, she might start hyperventilating. "Athena. Please stop crying," I begged with a soft tone. "Don't worry I'm here for you. You're not alone anymore," I reassured her. She was finally starting to calm down, but she was terribly shaking while sobbing. I hugged her tighter, and she put her hands on my back, hugging me too. "I-i-i-m s-s-o-orry you h…had to…. see that," she muttered. "It's alright. I've seen it the other night when I dropped you off at Kurenai-sensei's house. I didn't know what to do but I've seen her do this to you," I explained. She pressed her face against my chest. I could feel her trembling while trying to stop herself from crying some more. "Always remember this Athena. I'll always be here for you. You have me now. You're no longer alone. I'll protect you even with my life on the line," I promised her.

She fell back asleep, still sobbing. I put her back on her sleeping bag and went back into mines. We both fell asleep in peace, finally.

Kurenai-sensei woke us up telling us to eat breakfast. I woke up Athena to get something to eat before she starts overdoing it again. I feel like I have a little sister I'm taking care of.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Training: Shikamaru vs. Athena_**

(Shikamaru's POV)

Sensei finally told us to start with the training. She pulled me to the side to talk to me in private.

Sensei: "Okay so I'll tell you what you need to do while you train with her. Look for her weaknesses, blind spots, or anything that stands out."

Me: "Yes ma'am. Is there anything else I need to do?"

Sensei: "Yes. I need you to hit her."

I was in shock when she said that. By training, I meant blocking hits from her if she ever attacks me. My eyes grew bigger, begging sensei.

Me: "I can't hit a girl sensei!"

Sensei: "Shikamaru I know you hate hitting girls. I still remember the chunin exams when you had to fight Temari. This time it's different. You're actually helping Athena. That's the only way she's going to learn. She's determined to learn and if you don't take her seriously, she might fail on her missions. She needs you to help her protect the people around her. I don't want her to grow up blaming herself because of what happened to her village and family. So Shikamaru, suck it up. We have to do this to help her back on her feet."

Sensei's words sunk in deep. She has a point. It's just that I'm not used to fighting girls, but I need her to get stronger. I don't know what to do. I don't know if it's a good idea to fight her. I turned my gaze to Athena who was waiting for me at the center. She waved at me and yelled, "I'm ready to train Shikamaru!" I turned my gaze back to sensei, hoping she would change her mind, but she didn't. She nodded and told me Athena's going to be okay and that I shouldn't underestimate her strength.

I walked towards Athena. Sensei stood in the middle and told us to attack each other. "Listen Athena, this is exactly how the chunin exams are gonna go, except we need your opponent to declare his surrender. Feel free to use any jutsu and weapons." Athena nodded. Right after sensei told us to fight, Athena came right at me. She threw punches and kick. This really surprised me. She might be short and seem weak but she's actually pretty strong. She puts a lot of power on her kicks and punches. She stopped and stared at me. "Shikamaru, you have to fight back. I will never know how strong I'm getting if you don't fight me." Doesn't she understand how I feel? Fighting her as a friend and she's a girl, that's not fair for me at all. "I can't, Athena. Do you remember my promise? That I will be the one protecting you? I want to keep that promise. I wanna protect you instead of hurting you," I explained looking down at the ground. "Then how can I possibly protect you too if you're not helping me train and get stronger? Just like you wanting to protect me, I wanna protect you too and everyone else in this village. I understand how hard it is to fight a friend but you have to help me learn my weaknesses and I need you to do and show that to me," she explained. I looked up at her and she was smiling saying, "It's okay, Shikamaru. I'll become strong if you help me. I'm going to this very first mission in two days, so let's do our best." I finally smiled back at her and agreed. I'm only doing this to help her.

We fought and even used different ninjutsu. In the end, she was able to hurt me. Worse was I hurt her more. Her face was full of bruises. Her leg became worse that she couldn't move. One of her weaknesses were blocking my attacks. After we fought, she used medical ninjutsu on me causing her to lose consciousness. Me and sensei brought her to the hospital to get checked. Results were okay and pretty normal. She was just over fatigue. She had few contusions and minor bruises that were treated immediately, but she can't continue training because of her leg. At least not for a few days. Kurenai-sensei said she'd find a faster way to heal Athena's leg.

Athena was done getting some treatment for her bruises, and Kurenai-sensei went to get medications from Tsunade-sama. I took back Athena to our camp, and she was able to rest some more. She insisted on training but I scolded her. She's so troublesome and stubborn at times.

Sensei was able to find better medications for Athena's leg, and it healed pretty fast. One day before the mission, we were able to train for a little more.


End file.
